five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Freddy's Workshop
Musical Freddy's Workshop is a FNaF style game created by Paulotheplayer. Rules Musical Freddy's Workshop '''It's a game where you can add ANIMATRONICS however you want, but there are some rules that you should follow: # Do not add trolls animatronics; # Do not add pornographic animatronics; # Do not vandalize the infobox and the page itself; # Are at most 20 animatronics allowed; # Animatronics need to have behavior, appearance, quotes, and personality in case you want it; # Do not vandalize the animatronics of others; # No swearing; # No animatronics with '''very violent behavior; # And you need to follow these rules or if not, your animatronic and you will be reported to an admin # And the last rule ... Have fun Animatronics Put your animatronic here: = 'Animatronics Behavior' Put here the name of your animatronic and his(er) behavior: Refurbished Freddy: Refurbished Freddy begins to hunt on Night 2 and will start slumped over in Cam 07 to stop him from moving towards you, keep on an eye on him and make sure the watch bar stays in the green or else you will be meet with a microphone in your head Ghost: Ghost will randomly appear in your office. You will have to raise the temperature to get rid of it before it kills you and crashes your game. Rockstar El Chip: Rockstar El Chip starts his hunt on Night 1 on the Show Stage then he will go into Cam 2 afterward he will move to Cam 6. Soon he enter the vent and head towards Cam 13, after traveling through the vent he will then, go to Cam 9a and then, Cam 9b to stop him from entering the office, close the right door or his face will be the last thing you see. Reddy The Elephant: Reddy '''will start on Cam 10 stopped, but he has a music box, and if you don't turn it on he will get angry and will do his percussion through the ventilation duct. But, he is very smart, if he realizes that the place is getting hot, he will find a way out of the ducts. One reminder, he also does not like the noise. '''Animatronics Personality Put here if your animatronic has a personality: ''Refurbished Freddy: Refurbished Freddy doesn't have a personality 'Ghost:' Depressed and angry... I feel bad. 'Rockstar El Chip:' He is very cheerful and friendly. 'Reddy The Elephant:' He has a calm personality, he is very calm, but don't annoy him. '''Animatronics Quotes' Here are the quotes of your animatronic. But do not forget to put the name of your animatronic: ''Refurbished Freddy: -"''Did you feel the splitting pain. Well, I know you did, because you're dead" (after jumpscare) ''-"Let me play you an old classic" (after jumpscare)'' ''-"I going to need my microphone back, so I'm just going to *starts pulling* Man, I put that in deep" (after jumpscare)'' -" *smack lips* Congrats, *slow clap* I knew you could do it. But, could you do it worse next time" (night complete) Ghost: -"I AM THE VICTIM OF WILLIAM'S DOING. IT IS MY QUEST TO END HIS LIFE AND FREE MINE. YOU WILL BE MY SACRIFICE. FAREWELL. *the sound of flesh ripping* (after jumpscare and before the game crashes) -*Ghastly Laugh* (Whenever he moves) -*Crying* (night complete) Rockstar El Chip -"Yes, you know, I'm faster and stronger than you are." (After Jumpscare) -"* laugh * Yeah again me."(After Jumpscare) -"What! What can you do while I'm here? You're cheating!" (Night Complete) -"Do you want to listen to my last song?" (Game Complete) Reddy The Elephant: - "That's what you get for making too much noise!" - "TURN THE BOX!" - "Gotcha !" - "Equal they say in Brazil: Perdeu Marreco !" - Reddy 'talking with the Player after killing him. - "''Congratulations, you managed to defeat us, but I know you will come back... Ha ha ha..." - '''Reddy '''talking with the Player after the Player wins the night. '''Gameplay/Cams Same in FNaF, you begin inside of the security room and you have to keep an eye on the animatronics for they don't kill you and survive the 5 nights until 6:00 AM. And if you survive those 5 nights you will receive a prize, your payment of 900 dollars. Cameras You have to be watching 10 rooms without counting the ventilation and the ventilation pipes. Cam 01 - Show Stage Cam 02 - Dining Area Cam 03 - Bathrooms Cam 04 - Kitchen Cam 05 - Pirate Cove Cam 06 - Parts and Services Room Cam 07 - Supply Closet Cam 08a and 08b - Left Corridor Cam 09a and 09b - Right Corridor Cam 10 - "Safe" Room/Audio Only Ventilation Cameras Yes, you also need to keep an eye on the vents and pipes as well. Cam 11 - Kitchen Vent Cam 12 - Bathroom Vent Cam 13 - Parts and Services Vent Cam 14 - Segurity Room Vent Cam 15 - Ventilation Pipe 01 Cam 16 - Ventilation Pipe 02 Cam 17 - "Safe" Room Vent/Audio Only Secret Camera Alley Cam/Video Only Trivia You guys write the Trivia: Rockstar El Chip: * Rockstar El Chip actually loves people very much. Reddy The Elephant: * Reddy 'is a non-FFMU animatronic. 'Gallery FFMU 1 Cam Map.png|Cam Map FFMU 1 Vent Map.png|Vent Map Category:Games Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Work in progress